User blog:Fusion Aquaabyss/Hard as Steel
Level 36 Ultra-Hard Demongo Hunter's Crest - The Darklands Reward:Level 36 CRATE - Inspect Fuse's Lair - Demongo:Get whatever you can from there. - Give item to Demongo : Totem Activator 1/1 - Demongo:Bring it back to me. - Deliver Item to Tetrax : Totem Activator 1/1 - Demongo:Seems odd. Give this to Tetrax. Tetrax:This is a Totem Activator. Give it to Juniper. - Deliver Totem Activator to Juniper Lee : Totem Activator - Juniper Lee:Oh what's this? There all the totems are activated. - Talk to Demongo - Demongo:Something is very wrong. Fusions are on the move. - Go to Foster's Home - Frankie:Two fusions are in the maze. No Imaginary Fusions. - Defeat Fusion Numbuh Five : Fusion Numbuh Five 0/1 - - Defeat Fusion Bloo : Fusion Bloo 0/1 - - Go to the Park n' Flush - Lee Kanker:That Fusion you beat is back! She wants more Fizzy Soda! - Defeat Fusion Princess : Fusion Princess 0/1- - Go to Hero's Hollow - Cheese:WAAAA! Mean me is mean to me! - Defeat Fusion Cheese : Fusion Cheese 0/1 - - Go to Eternal Vistas - Billy: Fusions are everywhere! I think that one at Eternal Vistas is back. - Defeat Fusion Eddy : Fusion Eddy 0/1 - - Go to Orchid Bay - Bubbles:The animals are disappearing again! Get Fusion Eduardo! - Defeat Fusion Eduardo : Fusion Eduardo 0/1 - - Go to Tech Square - Computress:Secrets are being stolen...by the Fusions! - Defeat Fusion Max : Fusion Max 0/1 - - Defeat Fusion Dee Dee : Fusion Dee Dee 0/1 - - Go to Steam Alley - Vilgax:The Dark Engine should not be constructed! Defeat those ghastly creatures again! - Defeat Fusion Hoss : Fusion Hoss 0/1 - - Defeat Fusion Numbuh One : Fusion Numbuh One 0/1 - Go to the Catacombs - Courage:The planet are in trouble! A planetoid is being prepared! - Defeat Fusion Juniper Lee : Fusion Juniper Lee 0/1 - - Go to Hero's Hollow - Jack:Fuse has reconstructed the control center up in Hero's Hollow. - Defeat Fusion Lee Kanker : Fusion Lee Kanker 0/1 - - Defeat Fusion Marie Kanker : Fusion Marie Kanker - - Defeat Fusion May Kanker : Fusion May Kanker - - Go to Forgotten Falls - Mac:Fusion Activity down at Forgotten Falls is rising! - Defeat Fusion Mac : Fusion Mac 0/1 - - Go to the Twisted Forest - Mac:Meteors? Well, more strange stuff is happening at the Twisted Forest. - Defeat Fusion Mac : Fusion Mac 0/1 - - Go to the Precipice - Jack:Another Control Center has been rebuilt. - Defeat Fusion Mr. Herrimen : Fusion Mr. Herrimen - - Go to Huntor's Crest - Jack:Almost done! Defeat the Fusion in Huntor's Crest. - Defeat Fusion Samurai Jack : Fusion Samurai Jack - - Talk to Grim - Grim:It's dee Totem Activator! It's not one at all! De totems work by demselves. Dey do not need to be turned on. - Find the Fusion Totem De-Activator - Grim:Find De Fusion Totem De-Activator. - Deliver the Totem De-Activator to Juniper Lee : Totem De-Activator 1/1 - Juniper Lee:No wonder! Kevin was just about to go on a rampage again!